


Tease

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Flirting, Frottage, Not Wearing Underwear, Over the Clothes, Secret Relationship, Stockings, Teasing, Under the Table, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner with the vak Andras family meant he had to make himself presentable and remember his manners, not wipe his mouth on his sleeve, use the right fork at the right time, and not eye-fuck their daughter across the table - much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Great, thought Halden. Dinner with the vak Andras family meant he had to make himself presentable and remember his manners, not wipe his mouth on his sleeve, use the right fork at the right time, and not eye-fuck their daughter across the table - much.

He knew it was going to be harder than usual as soon as Ysana walked into the room with her mother and younger sisters. Her dress was laced tight enough that her tits were practically bursting out the top - he was surprised her mother was letting her get away with such a blatant display. He had the vague idea that maybe she'd done something different with her hair, too, but he was too busy trying not to drool down her cleavage as he greeted her to really notice what.

Seated at the grand dinner table, Halden tried to pay attention to whatever her father was droning on about, but it was hard. Very hard. Like, achingly hard. Knowing they were unlikely to get any time alone together before the night was over only made it worse. He rearranged the napkin on his lap and stifled a groan.

Across from him, Ysana played the demure young lady to perfection. But when she wasn't eating daintily or saying something clever that he only partly understood, she was looking at Halden from beneath lowered eyelids. Those teasing glances and fleeting smiles were like torture, as was the way she toyed from time to time with the elegant pendant that dangled between those magnificent breasts.

He managed not to jump when her foot brushed against his leg. Her father was saying something about some concert or other at the Imperial Palace, and for once Halden tried desperately to pay attention to the conversation, as a necessary distraction from what Ysana was doing to him. "Very interesting, sir," he said in a half-strangled voice, getting a slightly befuddled look back from the count.

With a clenched jaw, he reached under the table and grabbed her foot before she could get any higher. It was sheathed in a silk stocking, cool and sleek in his grip. He tried to discreetly push her away, only to find that, to his surprise, the stocking was coming off in his hand as her foot withdrew. Hastily, he rolled it up and tucked it under the napkin just before a servant leaned over his shoulder to clear the table.

What to do with the thing? He considered just dropping it beneath the table and talking away, but… well, it had just been on her leg (Ysana's leg!) and, to be honest, he wanted to keep it. Working quickly, he managed to cram the delicate fabric up his sleeve. He hoped the bulge wouldn't be terribly obvious when he stood up - either bulge, in fact.

He managed to make his farewells without embarassing himself, even though Ysana pressed herself against him more closely than was strictly proper, giving him an excellent view of the curved tops of her tits and a heady whiff of her perfume. It was everything he could do not to pull her into his arms, but her mother's stern stare drew her away from him. With one last lingering gaze, she was gone. Halden thanked the count for his hospitality and beat a hasty retreat.

He was two-thirds of the way down the tree-shadowed lane that led to the gate when he heard the footsteps running after him. He turned and saw her, breathless, hair falling out of its careful pins and over her bare shoulders. "How did you get out?" he asked, hardly daring to believe she was really there.

"Servant's staircase, then a window," she panted, dragging him over into the deeper darkness beneath the nearest tree. "Can't stay long, they'll notice. I just couldn't let you leave without…"

"Without what?" Feeling emboldened, he let his arms wrap around her slender waist. She stiffened and drew away slightly, so, reluctantly, he let her go. She was still breathing hard, though he guessed it wasn't from the run any longer. "You're a tease, Ysana vak Andras."

"I don't have any choice!" she cried. "If it was up to me, I'd be perfectly blunt."

"Now's your chance," he told her flatly. "Speak your mind."

"I… It's not that easy." She blushed, seeming flustered.

"Then show me. Show me what you want." They were only inches away from one another, so close that he could smell that flowery perfume again, and feel her shivering in the cool evening air.

Shyly, she pulled his large hands up to cup her breasts. Even through the heavy layers, he could feel their softness. "I want… I want you, Halden. I want your hands on me. Your mouth…" she whispered, tilting her head up towards his. Taking his cue, he bent down to kiss her. Her mouth was sweet and yielding, and her tongue slid gently between his lips, sending a surge of energy through his body.

"Gods, Ysana," he murmured, clutching her close against him. "You know what you do to me. It's so hard to pretend like everything's still normal."

"Mmm, it's hard all right," she agreed with a slight smile, and turned her hip slightly so she pressed against his rigid cock.

"See, that's what I mean! You get me all… like this, and then… nothing."

"I can't help it," she sighed. "But we can't do anything else, not yet."

"That's not true," he said, more boldly. "We can do anything we want, as long as no one finds out. Here." He drew her hand down against the front of his trousers. Her brown eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. "See, just… like this," said Halden, moving her hand gently. She rubbed him slowly, and even though it wasn't skin against skin, it still felt amazing. He leaned back against the tree trunk, feeling the rough bite of the bark against his back, and closed his eyes. "Please, don't stop," he begged.

When he groaned and gasped a few minutes later, Ysana looked around nervously, as if she was worried someone might have heard. "Was that…?" she asked.

Halden nodded, slumping down to sit amid the tree's roots as his legs gave out. "I love you," was all he could manage to say.

"I love you too," she replied, holding his head against her skirts.

He had just worked up the courage to slide his hands up her legs - one bare, the other still with its stocking, both perfectly silky - and was beginning to explore the soft hair where they joined when Ysana stiffened. "Someone's coming," she hissed. His fingers touched hot, exquisite wetness for only a second before she pulled away. "There's a light," she said under her breath, crouching down beside him. Even in the moonlight, he could see that her cheeks were flushed a deep red. He looked to the end of the drive and saw, regretfully, where the light was coming from.

"It's Father's carriage," he said. "They must have figured I'd need a ride, coming home this late."

"Don't go," she told him, knowing it was useless. "I'll let you touch me again."

"I have to, or they'll go straight up to the house and then your parents will know I'm still here," Halden said miserably. "I'm sorry."

"And you say I'm a tease!" She kissed him once more, stuck her tongue out, and then fled back toward her family's mansion. Feeling unpleasantly sticky and more than a little dazed, he rose and made his way to the waiting carriage. He could still smell her on his fingers.


End file.
